


Fox Lover

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Age of Legends Series - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Gavril gets a regular fox from his lovers





	Fox Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I love this trio. I walked out of the last book with this pairing.

Gavril came home, tired from work and the jeering comments about him being sorcerer, untrustworthy. It was quiet and relatively dark, and he heard an odd yipping noise. Where were Moria and Tyrus? They should be home

                “Kitsune,” Moria whispered in his ear, gently kissing his neck. Gavril let his head fall back with a sigh. “We got you a pet.”

                “And you’re making me hold it,” Tyrus complained from the darkness. Gavril lifted his head, trying to see his other lover. Tyrus smiled at him as he came into view with a little fox. “She thought it’d be good for you to have companion animal as well.”

                “Is that a fox?” He asked as Moria’s hand slid up his chest.

                “Doesn’t it go with Daigo and Zuri?” Moria asked with what sounded like a mocking grin. “What are you going to name him?”

                Gavril glared at her from over his shoulder. “Not what I want, right now.”

                “Bad day?” Moria asked, starting to undress him.

                He turned to her kissing her slowly.

                “I’m not holding the fox, through this,” Tyrus complained, and Gavril smirked, not saying anything.


End file.
